Hipoteticamente
by Thayna Oliveira
Summary: Lily Evans tem algumas dúvidas hipotéticas que precisa tirar com James Potter.


**_Hipoteticamente_**

* * *

"James!"

Eu não sabia o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo e, para falar a verdade, nem mesmo sabia quais eram as minhas intenções – bem, não exatas intenções, pelo menos – ao fazê-lo, mas, antes que eu pudesse conter a minha boca descontrolada, lá estava eu chamando um ser irritantemente feliz que quase saltitava pelo corredor com um enorme sorriso no rosto – vulgo James Potter.

Ele se virou pra mim, seu rosto contorcido numa mistura de surpresa e confusão, passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Estou ficando louco ou... Você realmente me chamou? E pelo meu primeiro nome?" Potter – aparentemente, agora eu o chamo de _James_ – me perguntou.

 _É, Potter, você está absolutamente louco. Talvez eu devesse enviar uma coruja aos seus pais, agora mesmo, lhes dizendo que ainda há vaga no St. Mungus._ Isso foi o que eu tive vontade de dizer e, de fato, eu teria lhe dito algo bem próximo disso sem remorso algum caso eu estivesse no meu estado normal – no qual, como já é de conhecimento geral, eu não estou faz tempo. Ao invés disso, eu sorri para o rosto confuso de **James**. Não, eu não sorri: minha boca descontrolada o fez. "Eu... É, uh, quero, quer dizer..." gaguejei, antes de respirar fundo e dizer, de forma mais coerente, sentindo meu rosto fervilhar. "Posso lhe fazer uma perguntar, hm, hipotética?"

"Claro." Ele respondeu educadamente embora eu acredite que ele também tivesse considerado enviar uma carta para os meus pais sugerindo uma internação no St. Mungus.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Talvez amanhã eu pudesse simplesmente fazer de conta que não me lembrava da conversa, ou, no caso de ter oportunidade, lançar um feitiço de esquecimento em James, mas eu realmente esperava que as coisas não chegassem a tal ponto. "Considere uma situação... Totalmente hipotética, certo?" James assentiu e eu continuei. "Vamos supor que haja uma garota. Uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes, pirada, que gritava muito alto; e que haja um garoto, moreno, de olhos castanho-esverdeados, ex-egocêntrico, em processo de amadurecimento e popular..." o garoto a minha frente, que não tinha nada a ver com o garoto hipotético que eu acabei de descrever, é claro, começou a rir. Eu o ignorei. "Então, se esse Garoto Hipotético, de repente, começa a chamar essa Garota Hipotética para sair, o que significa?"

James sorriu levemente e pensou por alguns instantes, parecendo pensar no que dizer.

"Bem..." Ele começou a dizer e eu peguei a mim mesma prendendo a respiração. _Ora, Lily, controle-se!_ "Ele pode ter apostado com alguns amigos que conseguiria conquistá-la já que ninguém parecia apto a fazê-lo."

AI. QUE. ÓDIO. DO. POTTER! Ele praticamente admitiu que era mesmo tudo que eu sempre achei que fosse. Os convites para sair, quero dizer. Do Garoto Hipotético para a Garota Hipotética. E a Garota Hipotética estava muito irritada e magoada neste momento.

"E também há outra possibilidade." _Potter_ recomeçou, o verde disputando com o castanho de seus olhos, que adquiriram um brilho intenso, além do de óbvia diversão. "O pobre Garoto Hipotético pode ter hipoteticamente se apaixonado pela Garota Hipotética." Ele concluiu num largo sorriso. Meus pensamentos voaram de me concentrar em não matar o Potter para não rir escandalosamente.

Porque era uma grande piada. Uma piada muito, muito engraçada.

Apaixonado. _Rá_.

O Garoto-Hipotético-Que-Não-É-James-Potter não estava apaixonado. Ele não podia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia – ele não era capaz. E eu sei disso porque pessoas que estão apaixonadas, mesmo que hipoteticamente, não desistem da pessoa por quem estão apaixonadas _de repente_. Controlei minha vontade de debochar da suposta da paixão do Garoto Hipotético pela Garota Hipotética. Achei melhor, então, terminar logo com **aquilo**.

"Se esse Garoto Hipotético continua a chamar essa Garota Hipotética para que o acompanhe a encontros hipotéticos, após várias recusas também hipotéticas, isso significa que ele é, sei lá, hipoteticamente complexado?" Tagarelei, subitamente ficando muito nervosa com a, er, situação. Potter – ou já havia voltado a ser James? – não teve a mesma sensibilidade que eu, há alguns momentos, quando educadamente segurei meu riso. Ele riu. Pior do que isso, ele gargalhou. Dez mil vezes pior do que isso, eu ri – digo, gargalhei – junto com ele. Foi um absurdo tão grande que eu meio que esperei que as pessoas começassem gritar e correr desesperadamente porque Evans sorriu e riu juntamente ao Potter e isso certamente deveria ser um sinal de que um apocalipse estava realmente muito próximo.

A reação foi quase esta.

Um grupinho de quintanistas passou pelo corredor e cumprimentou James – é, acho que depois de gargalhar com ele, eu devo chamá-lo desse jeito – com sorrisos sugestivos. Ele sorriu educadamente e as cumprimentou de volta.

Assim que passaram por nós, pude ouvi-las cochichando nem tão baixo entre si. _Era mesmo a Evans rindo com o James?_ Uma delas disse e a outra respondeu: _Que vaca! Primeiro o despreza para depois se jogar para cima dele. Qual é a dela, hein?_

"Vadias" eu murmurei porque não consegui controlar a minha boca mais uma vez. James se virou completamente para mim _ainda_ com um sorriso e com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

"Desculpe, o que disse?"

"Nada." Sorri amarelo para ele, tendo a certeza de que ele havia ouvido.

"Certo." ele disse quietamente e continuou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto – Merlin! Como a boca desse menino ainda não caiu? –, "então, respondendo a sua pergunta... Como eu já disse: o Garoto Hipotético se apaixonou. E, na condição de bobo apaixonado, o Garoto Hipotético prometeu a si mesmo que iria conquistar a Garota Hipotética de qualquer modo, independente do quando ela o insultasse por que... Porque ele a amava – àquela época ele não sabia mas descobriu com o passar dos tempos – e a ideia de não lutar pela Garota Hipotética que ele tanto amava e queria era insuportável demais para que ele conseguisse se conter."

James me fitava intensamente e eu estava lá parada, me sentindo extremamente desconfortável e incapaz de dizer uma palavra sequer de tão paralisada que eu estava ao notar uma coisa. James não parecia estar mentindo. Ou talvez ele somente fosse um bom mentiroso. Não, ele não estava mentindo; eu não tinha noção de como eu tinha certeza disso. Eu simplesmente tinha certeza. Eu ignorei o quanto meu corpo se arrepiou. E também o quanto meu coração acelerou. E achei melhor não dar atenção a quanto meu estomago repuxou.

Fiz mais uma pergunta.

"Eu... Ah, uh... Mas e se o Garoto Hipotético para de chamá-la para sair? É por que... É porque ele não a ama mais?" Senti um nó na garganta ao terminar e minha voz, de fato, falhou nas últimas sílabas. Era a pergunta que eu havia tentado evitar porque eu não tinha a exata certeza de que queria ouvir a reposta.

James surpreendentemente parou de sorrir. Olhou para os próprios pés, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, olhou para a parede, passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente, olhou para o chão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos mais uma vez. Finalmente, James olhou para mim, diretamente em meus olhos e, com um suspiro, ele começou a falar.

"É um pouco complicado. Ele percebeu que agir de um jeito idiota o tempo inteiro não iria conquistá-la. Percebeu que todas aquelas tentativas inúteis de chamar a atenção não fazia bem nem a ele nem a ela. Mas ele não deixou de amá-la, em momento algum. Deixou de aborrecê-la, nunca deixou de amá-la. O Garoto Hipotético quer que a Garota Hipotética seja feliz."Uma lágrima deslizou pelo rosto de James e eu estendi meu polegar para tocá-la. Ele sorriu tristemente olhando para meu dedo em sua bochecha e então continuou a falar. "Eu quero que você seja feliz, Lily. Mesmo que não seja comigo, _eu quero que você seja feliz_."

Neste momento, eu não tive dúvidas. Eu realmente acreditei, do fundo do meu coração, no que James sentia. E doeu. Fez com que eu me sentisse a pior pessoa do mundo – lembrando de como eu o tratava e de como eu gritava para ele que não passava de uma grande mentira toda essa coisa de me amar; eu merecia que ele me desprezasse da maneira que eu havia feito, talvez até mesmo em dobro, por ter sido tão estúpida.

Nós apenas ficamos ali, parados em pé no meio do corredor, um em frente ao outro, minha mão ainda na bochecha. Nenhum de nós dizia nada, somente nos encarávamos enquanto eu ficava remoendo a minha culpa.

"Desculpe-me." Consegui sussurrar. James repuxou os cantos lábios, numa tentativa de sorriso – não seria James se não estivesse sorrindo, é claro. "Desculpe-me por ter sido ter te tratado daquela forma eu... Eu fui, quero dizer, eu sou uma grande, uma _enorme_ idiota." Eu me calei ao sentir algumas lágrimas que eu não fui capaz de conter.

"Não." James disse firmemente, aproximando-se mais de mim e limpando minhas lágrimas com seu polegar, da mesma maneira que eu havia feito. "Você não é uma idiota, Lil. Você é incrível, é claro que tem alguns defeitos, todo mundo tem, mas isso só te torna ainda mais especial."

"Eu sou uma grande idiota." Repeti e fechei meus olhos com força e tentei não desmoronar ao sentir o toque suave de James em meu rosto.

"Você não é." Ele insistiu. "Você cometeu um erro, só isso. Mas isso não te torna má. Eu sei que você não fez aquilo por maldade."

Encarei o moreno a minha frente incredulamente. Ele estava realmente me defendendo? Eu o xinguei, o bati e o humilhei durante anos e, mesmo assim, o garoto estava realmente tentando me convencer de que eu não era uma idiota?

"Você é inacreditável, James Potter!" exclamei, meneando a cabeça e deixando um sorriso escapar.

"E você é linda, Lily Evans." ele respondeu, olhando-me intensamente mais uma vez.

Subitamente, nós percebemos o pequeno espaço entre nós. Porque os olhos de James estavam muito próximos e eu pude, pela primeira vez, notar a cor dos seus olhos. Não eram nem castanhos nem verdes. Eram os dois. Os olhos de James eram castanho-esverdeados. E eram com toda certeza os olhos mais bonitos que eu já havia visto. Surpreendentemente, fui eu quem me aproximei primeiro. E então ele me beijou.

E o que posso dizer além de que correspondi com o mesmo entusiasmo que ele o fez? James passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de si, ao mesmo tempo em que meus dedos passeavam entre seus cabelos, também o trazendo para ainda mais perto de mim. Tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente – meus lábios nos dele, o braço dele em torno da minha cintura, meus dedos na nuca dele. Eu não sei como chegamos lá, mas senti as minhas costas baterem na parede e, sinceramente, eu não dei à mínima.

Separamo-nos por alguns instantes, sem fôlego. James, com os olhos ainda fechados, sussurrou para mim, sorrindo bobamente. "Há tempos eu venho sonhando com isso."

Eu continuei em silêncio, perguntando-me porque eu havia sido tão teimosa e não havia falado com James antes; porque eu insistia ta firmemente em não ouvir aquela voz no fundo da minha cabeça que dizia para eu ir lá e esclarecer tudo de uma vez? Eu sou uma boba covarde. E, se não fosse a minha boca descontrolada, eu talvez nunca percebesse que o amor de James era real, pelo menos não a tempo.

"E então?" James disse, me fazendo lembrar que ele ainda estava ali.

"O quê?" murmurei tolamente.

"A Garota Hipotética não tem nada a dizer?"

Eu sorri.

"Ela se arrepende muito por não ter feito isso antes e..."

"E agora ela quer recuperar o tempo perdido?" James me interrompeu sorrindo sugestivamente.

Eu não disse nada apenas o trouxe de volta para mais perto de mim e o beijei.

Acho que o Garoto Hipotético tem um encontro.

* * *

Então, essa fic foi escrita há muuuuito tempo e, embora eu já tenha postado em outros sites, ela estava mofando aqui e resolvi postar.

Espero que leiam. E gostem! :)


End file.
